Humans
"I always knew Humans can be manipulated by their emotions. But it's also what gives them power isn't it?" -Anna. Humans (Homo sapiens sapiens in Latin) are the dominant and intelligent organisms on Earth. Description They are a bipedal race with four fingers and one opposable thumb on each hand. Humans have round eyes unlike visitor slit eyes, ears, arms, legs and unscaly skin. They communicate with vocal chords, and have a variety of languages, such as English, Spanish, Russian, etc. They are a mammalian species and the dominant and only sentient organism native to Earth. The human population is divided in several goverments, each with different laws, and other. The human population is estimated to be seven billion. Before the V's arrival When the humans set off the atomic bomb, its light went across the universe and brought the V's to look at Earth closer, and found it a potential homeworld for their species. The V's found out that inter-breeding with humanity can work, but requires a dose of phosphorus to be submitted to the humans and that the hybrids will carry human emotion and the soul. They sent Sleeper Agents to Earth to assimilate into human society, either business, religon, governement, the millitary, etc. The Sleeper Agents were to learn about humanity, their language, their culture, so that when the V's do arrive, then they won't be seen as a distant relationship. However, the Sleeper Agents were also tasked into causing worldwide instabilities, unnecessary wars, economic meltdown, fate twisted into extremism, according to Georgie. V's arrived When the Visitors arrived in 29 space ships in every major city across the world, humans panicked and fighter jets were sent to intercep the ships, but crashed when they experienced severe electrical problems. But when Anna showed herself to humanity, the humans were calmed because of how she looked human, sounded human which calmed their fears. The Visitors needed a mineral and water which is abundant on Earth, and that in exchange they will share there technology with them. Their arrival, activated the resistance whom were in search for recruiting more to their cause. Telling them that the V's are here to destroy every man, woman and child on the Earth, and that they are reptiles which clone human flesh. However, some countries were unsure about their presance and were not accepting on diplomatic relations. However some jumped on the band wagon and embraced the V's, even giving them visa's to allow V's to travel freely in the U.S. Anna used the U.S. as a linchpin, which will drive other countries to do the same response America did. According to Ryan, the V's arrival was too soon. Anna opened the Peace Ambassador Programme to allow humans to work closely with the V's. It was a way, so the jackets could be distributed and since the jackets have a camera, the V's see everything. Anna later revealed a new vitamin supplement to strenghten the human immune system, to fight of numerous forms of cancer, even aging. As Erica said, the human race was predictable, because they would try to get a flu shot and survive, which Anna used to her advantage so she can track the humans as cattle. In Pound of Flesh, Anna announced her Live Aboard Programme, which is to allow humans to live among Visitors and have access to their technology. As Anna announced her program on her broadcast, the world watched as the message "John May Lives" appeared, prompting questioning as to what this is. Also, in this episode, Anna learnt the Fifth Column is immune to her bliss and feels human emotion and therefore screens the 29 ships to find those infected with it. In John May, Anna said that the "John May Lives" message was a glitch in the system from a previous language training program used to learn the English language. In We Can't Win, the world was introduced to a reneweable energy source: Blue Energy. Needing no infrastructure, Blue Energy is the answer to the worlds pressing concerns. Anna gave blue energy to the humans, so that she can be in control of it. In Hearts of Minds, a V shuttle suposedly carrying humans was shot down by Fifth Column. Anna told humanity that she has been forced to reconsider if being on Earth at all. This result lead humanity to be cut of from new technology causing mass worry among the world leaders. In Fruition, with the assault on Anna's daughter, Anna told the world she is leaving. The result of this lead the humans to go on a riot, and wanting the Visitors to stay. In Red Sky, Anna had prematurely released Red Sky. In Red Rain, the result caused tension between humans and Visitors, whom the Humans are wanting answers as to what Red Sky is. And since Visitors have been quiet, it had caused riots at the V installations across the globe. As Red Rain fell from the sky, Anna reassured humanity that it was a gift, and humans and Visitors relations began again. In the episode, the purpose for the Visitors hidden agenda's is to breed with humans. In Unholy Alliance, Anna wanted to remove any Anti-Visitor rhetoric among the Catholic community, by at first telling them that she is excited to give the Visitors religon, and later resort to blackmail, saying that her gifts can be mistaken for miracles and that she may be a figure to look up upon for answers, and would be tragic for centuries of faith to end. Anna's blackmail, made the Vatican not to allow it's clergy to engage in any anti-Visitor rhetoric. In Concordia, Anna announced her new gift. A set of 538 citadel-like structures which are designed to reduce unemployment and allow humans to opperate Visitor technology, e.g. a shuttle. In actual fact, it's merely a landing pad, so that the Breeding Ships can land and disperse there soldiers to collect the human females and breed with them to create the next generation of their species. In Birth Pangs, the Fifth Column uncovered the rest of the Visitors' plans. To fast-track the evolution of their species by going from planet to planet and harvesting the best of the lifeforms DNA, and humanity is next. They also learn that 29 human males (each with a mothership in the city) have had massive chunks taken out of their DNA. The reason, is to fill it in with mankinds best genetic material, which has been harvested by the Live Aboard's (therefore revealing the true purpose of the Live Aboard Programme) and one of them to mate with Lisa. In Devil in a Blue Dress, Anna activates the first Earth's Blue Energy Reactor on the Concordia sites. The purpose for these reactors is to power the Breeding Ships once they have landed. Also in the episode, Joshua reveals he may not be able to solve human emotion by the time the inter-breeding takes place, which therefore leads to Anna to wonder why Amy accepts bliss (since she is half-human, half-Visitor) because Anna is planning on blissing the next generation of her species so human emotion can be controlled. It was found out the hybrid's V brain accepts the bliss at a frequency that isn't rejected by her human side, therefore showing that bliss can work on humanity. However, it has disastrous consequences for Anna, because she is blissing another species that is completely different. In Mother's Day, Anna attempts to bliss the entire human population, but it puts damage on herself. Amazingly however, Amy is able to provide the bliss to the humans successfully. As humanity is blissed, it shows the V breeding ships hovering over the Earth. Human emotion & the Soul The V's found that living among humanity, has a side-effect which to Anna is devastating. Every typical human has emotions such as love, anger and sadness, which can be susceptible to the Visitors. Although to some V's as being a beautiful feeling, to Anna it is something that can doom her species, and affects the efficiency also. Anna's attempts for destroy human emotion among her species have been unsuccesful and herself has been infected also. In Serpent's Tooth, Diana tells Anna of the source of human emotion: the soul. It is what makes each human unique and is immortal. Her attempts to destroy the soul, have also been unsuccesful. Diana believes removing human emotion and the soul to be a fool's errand, and it will undoubtedly doom the Visitors, if Anna continues her campaign to stop human emotion and the soul. Joshua calcuates that he may not be able to solve the problem, by the time inter-breeding takes place. Category:Species